<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Programmed Adulation by SoullessWriting31</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166523">Programmed Adulation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessWriting31/pseuds/SoullessWriting31'>SoullessWriting31</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ZADF, implied ZaGir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessWriting31/pseuds/SoullessWriting31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>!!!DISCONTINUED!!!<br/>Getting kidnapped by Zim and his robot minion definitely wasn't on your to-do list, but you definitely don't regret it either.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GIR(Invader Zim)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Programmed Adulation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Zim and the reader are both 15. Dib is 12. Gaz is 11.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being the babysitter of world famous Professor Membrane's children is honestly the highlight of my life. Gaz and Dib are absolute sweethearts! Not to mention Membrane pays me well. If I didn't need the extra money, I'd do it for free! That's how much I love these kids.</p>
<p>Currently, I'm sitting on the couch in their living room, both kids on either one of my sides, an arm wrapped around them. Gaz was playing on her Game Slave while Dib and I were watching Mysterious Mysteries.</p>
<p>Gaz broke the silence between us and said, "Dib's been talking about you non stop before you got here Y/n."<br/>
"Hey, you were too!" Dib protested. I shook my head and smiled.</p>
<p>"Well I'm glad that y'all tolerate me."</p>
<p>Gaz paused her game, which she never does, and looks up at me. "Tolerate you? Dude you're the best baby sitter we've ever had! You're like our sister almost."</p>
<p>"Aww, Gaz that's the sweetest thing you've ever said!"</p>
<p>"Yeah and it's the only sweet thing you'll get from me. Now shut up, I'm about to beat this level." Gaz shoved me playfully as she un paused her game.</p>
<p>Dib turned the tv off, making me face him with a questioning look.</p>
<p>"Hey Dib why'd you-"</p>
<p>"There's something else I wanted to do."</p>
<p>"Oh no Dib, please don't-" Gaz started but was cut off by Dib.</p>
<p>"Y/n I wanted you to come with me to expose Zim!" Dib exclaimed with stars in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Zim? The alien?" I asked. He nodded excitedly.</p>
<p>"That's right! You're the only person besides Gaz who believes me! With you're help, It'll be way easier to expose him! Come on, we gotta get ready." He stood up and dragged me up to his room. Gaz gave me a look that said "I'm sorry my brother is a dumbass."</p>
<p>Of course I believed Zim was an alien. After Dib pointed it out I just couldn't disregard that fact. I just didn't have the heart to tell him that Zim is incapable of taking over Earth, so I just never told him.</p>
<p>I guess now I have to help Dib expose an alien. This'll be interesting indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>